Miéntete
by Lena-kun
Summary: [Oneshoot]SXR Sentimientos de Conan: Todo es una farsa y tú lo sabes. Pero... aun así... sigues teniendo esperanzas. Vives el día a día mintiendo, y todavia sientes que se puede arreglar por ella... Rewiews, onegai


**Llevas tu vida buscando la verdad**

**¿Qué irónico, no crees?**

**Ahora, tu mundo es una farsa**

**Una mentira sin final**

Ame. Me gusta la lluvia, y realmente, no se porque. Puede que sea porque me devuelve a la realidad. Me recuerda que no tengo 7 años, que soy un adolescente y que soy un cabrón.

Todo, absolutamente todo, es mentira. Me he creado un mundo, un mundo falso, una mentira tan grande... parece que lo único que siento de verdad, que realmente esta hay, es ella.

**Fingir es tu rutina**

**Representando un papel de cara al mundo**

Aparentar felicidad, parte de tu vida 

**Deseando estar muerto cada segundo**

No soy feliz. De verdad que no lo soy. Tú no eres feliz y yo tampoco. Preferiría estar muerto antes que verte llorar, preferiría matarme antes que seguir aparentando, intentando creer que todo esta bien, cuando ya no se distinguir entre la ficción y la realidad. Se ha vuelto tan común soltar una mentira tras otra...

**Afirmas que la mentira es tu solución**

**Pero no, esa no es la cuestión**

**No es tan solo tú solución**

**Es un intento desesperado de mantener el control**

Siempre digo que la verdad siempre sale a la luz. Que es mejor ir con la verdad por delante, que no se debe mentir... Estupideces. ¿Realmente sabia de lo que hablaba? Ahora se que es mentir para sobrevivir. Mentir para intentar controlar mi historia. Mentir para solucionar las cosas. ¿Desde cuando la mentira es mi solución? Fácil. Desde que vi peligrar tu vida. Haría eso y mucho más por ti. Si tan solo supieras, Ran...

**Consuélate, pensando que va a terminar**

**Miéntete, si eso te puede ayudar**

Juega a no sentir, a no pensar 

**Sueña que este sueño va a acabar**

Sí... todavía sueño con que es una pesadilla... que de pronto voy a abrir los ojos, y ella va a estar hay esperándome. Tengo esperanzas. Intento no pensar en mi situación, intento no sentir nada, ocultarme tras una máscara, pero no puedo hacerlo. Las noches son muy largas y ella no es la única que llora. Yo me consuelo, yo miento, yo juego, yo sueño, yo desfallezco.

**La vida es dura**

**Menuda novedad**

**Nada es lo que parece**

**Eso, querido, es una realidad**

La vida es una mierda, esa es la realidad. Todo es sufrimiento, es así. Pero incluso en la oscuridad, hay una luz. Ella es mi luz. La que ablanda la vida, la que da fuerzas, la única verdad ente el mar de mentiras en el que vivo. Y aunque también se une a mi juego, aunque también quiere mentir, yo siempre la descubro, porque nada es lo que parece.

**Tú, ¿A quién intentas engañar?**

**Todos saben que estas fingiendo**

**Y por más que lo escondas**

**Reconócelo, no eres bueno mintiendo**

Realmente soy un desastre. Sé que me oculto tras mi ego, mi autoestima y mi fanfarronería, pero... ¿A quien quiero engañar? No puedo. No estoy echo para mentir, sino para apoyar a la verdad. Aun así... sigo luchando. Sigo escondiéndome. Sigo fingiendo y sí... lo reconozco, no soy bueno mintiendo.

**La función de teatro de va a acabar**

**Otra noche, todo igual**

**Otra mentira ¿Qué más da?**

Y sigue lloviendo, aunque aun se ve la luna. La oigo gritar que me tengo que ir a la cama porque ya es de noche, que mañana me toca madrugar. Sonrió con ironía. Para mi la noche no indica el final de un día, sino el final de una quimera que bien podríamos denominar como una obra de teatro. Una función absurda, dolorosa, aburrida. Siempre lo mismo. Me levanto, miento, miento, miento, como, miento, miento, ceno, miento, miento, me acuesto, miento y lloro. Siempre igual, pero ya... ¿Qué más dá?

**Consuélate, pensando que va a terminar**

**Miéntete, si eso te puede ayudar**

**Juega a no sentir, a no pensar**

**Sueña que este sueño va a acabar**

Y sigo teniendo esperanzas. Y aunque algunas veces pienso que tan solo soy un iluso, la miro a ella, y vuelvo otra vez. Otra vez a mentirme, a convencerme de que esto va a acabar, que todo se va a arreglar, que es un mal sueño, y que al final todo se va a solucionar.

**No es la verdad**

**Tú lo sabes y ya está**

**El engaño tiene precio**

**Tú lo estas pagando**

**Y lo vas a pagar**

Y sé que no es verdad. Sé que, desfallezco por momentos. No lo voy a aguantar, no voy a resistir. No soy fuerte como todos piensan, como ella piensa... Ja, otra mentira, no me resulta extraño. Y sé que este no es mi castigo. Aun me espera, porque el engaño tiene precio, y lo que la hago sufrir... eso no hay forma de pagarlo. Me vasta con saberlo yo. No quiero compasión, solo quiero saber que no es verdad.

**Consuélate, pensando que va a terminar**

**Miéntete, si eso te puede ayudar**

**Juega a no sentir, a no pensar**

**Sueña que este sueño va a acabar**

Lentamente. Un paso... y otro... y otro... . Arrastro los pies hasta llegar a mi cuarto, y intento olvidar. Olvidar el daño que causo, que LA causo. Pero no puedo. Sí, la oigo llorar. Otra vez, como cada noche. Y como cada noche, intento mentirme a mí mismo, a soñar despierto, a no pensar en otra cosa que no sea el final de esto. Intento jugar a no sentir absolutamente nada... Y como cada noche, fallo, porque no soy bueno mintiendo. Y como cada noche, lloro.

**Consuélate, pensando que va a terminar**

**Miéntete, si eso te puede ayudar**

Juega a no sentir, a no pensar 

**Sueña que este sueño va a acabar**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**N.A.**

Konichi wa!!!!!! Veamos, esto es un INTENTO de song fic.

Detective Conan no me pertenece, pero la canción sí!! (Que ganas de decir eso XD). La canción se llama: Miéntete...

Inner: Birria de nombre

Lena: Haber buscado tú uno, no te jode ¬¬. Ejem... y bueno, como no encontraba una canción adecuada...

Inner: ¿Que no encontrabas? Coño, no me extraña! Si tan solo mirabas los discos de Sabina. ¿Qué narices esperabas encontrar ahí?

Lena: Para matarte... Y como no encontraba una canción a partir de la cual crear un fic...

Inner: Se te ocurrió la "original" idea de crear una canción a partir de un fic. Si es que ¬¬

Lena: UÒ.Ò... bueno, es narrado desde el punto de vista de Conan. La verdad es que siempre oigo: Lo que sufre Ran, pobre Ran... ¿Y Shinichi? Acaso el no sufre? No llora?.

Inner: No. Lo que pasa es que tú eres sádica.

Lena: Eso también XD. Lo último: Ame, significa lluvia, ok?

Inner: Y si no os gusta, os jod... MPF!!!!!!

Lena (tapándole la BOCAZA a su Inner): Jejeje, que si no os gusta, pues gomen por haber nacido eh? Nee.

Dejad Rewiews, canallas!!!!!!!

Ejem...

¿Por favor? XD


End file.
